Something like that
by Zorcoz
Summary: He had accepted his fate.


**_Author's Note_**

 **** **So this will likely be the last of my Steins; Gate fanfiction for a while before I branch out to other subjects. My last piece was pretty well received, in the sense that the three people who I know to have read it rated it pretty well and gave some cool positive feedback. As far as this goes I think this is going to be a bit more catering to my inner angst demon. I'm watching the movie again as I'm writing this so it'll be good… hopefully. Anyway time for me to get to it.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any o' dis, no matter how much I wish I did._**

 _Something like that_

It'd been perfect. He had achieved all of his goals. He'd saved Mayuri, and Kurisu too. They were living happily, and that all that he could ask for. He had suffered, over and over and over, experienced and caused so many traumas. But those were all things that he had to accept, to ultimately save the fate of everyone else he would gladly experience any pain, suffer through anything, and shoulder the burden alone. If that's what it would take for everyone else to be happy then that is what he would do.

But that wasn't what was required, no of course not, the plans of fate would require a cost of even greater sacrifice than his simplistic suffering. The price he would have to pay would be the greatest thing that he could give, not simply his life, but his entire existence. But he was ready to accept that too, for the sake of those he cared about. He would gladly disappear forever.

He was prepared to make the sacrifice. Truly he was, but that damned assistant of his had insisted on meddling.

To his horror she had built the time leap machine, traveled from a future where he had purely ceased. She had the nerve as to stir his emotions, crying over his disappearance. HE knew that now she would have to suffer like he did, even if it was only a fraction of the pain he could feel his soul breaking.

He had one final hoper. Reading Steiner was his ability to retain memories of other worldlines even after he had left those timelines behind. However multiple people whom he had interacted with had displayed slight recognition of events similar to those of other timelines through the psychological phenomenon known as Déjà vu. His theory was that his reading Steiner was simply the Déjà vu effect strengthened multiple times by his making of several leaps. If this theory of his was correct, even if only a little, there was still hope that she could forget. To lose the memories of him, in every sense to be like the others with no knowledge of him having ever existed.

He passed on his final wish to her. Forget.

But she insisted on the cruelty of his fate. Asking him if he could truly be happy if everyone he held dear forgot everything about him. But that was the thing. Did he really need his own happiness at this point? After everything he had suffered through for them to live, it seemed a silly thing to ponder about. His own happiness, he could almost laugh it seemed so insignificant to him now.

He told her honestly.

He didn't need something like that.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Post Credit (this is long so be warned if you're the type to read the after story message)_**

 **** **And there it is. My second ever story for me to post. It's admittedly not my best work, and it's a bit longer than my first piece so I wasn't able to be as descriptive as I was with my first work. However, I did enjoy writing this all the same. The act of writing these fanfictions is pretty cool for me simply because I finally get to have the characters do things in slightly different ways than how it usually goes down and that is just so cool to me. I'm really happy that people enjoyed my first fic and I hope they can get some measure of enjoyment out of this one too. As far as my next thing if anyone reading this wants to know, I'm not entirely certain about it but I just finished season two of Netflix Voltron, and for whatever reason I'm hard shipping Pidge and Lance… no idea why there's practically zero evidence for it in the show but who cares, I wanna so I'm gonna. As with the last one please leave a comment below so I can know your thoughts on the story and ways I can improve my writing. My first commenter on the last story suggested I work on breaking up paragraphs so I tried a bit but I can tell it needs more work. Alright. That's all I have to say, not really but this is like half a page of post credit and I have already written too much. Till next time I guess.**


End file.
